


10– Thou Shalt Not Covet

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [10]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10– Thou Shalt Not Covet

Scented steam rose from a sunken tub to hang in the air of the pristine white room as Cain lounged in the warm water. He raised a hand to watch the opalescent liquid drip from his fingertips. The soft cadence of a harp slowly danced with the humid air and Cain tipped his head back against the padded lip of the tub, letting his mind wander with thoughts of his twin.  
  
Abel frustrated him, angered him and yet he couldn’t help but long for his brother– the other half of what could pass for his soul. No one knew Abel like he did; not Seth and not _that woman_. They would never understand. Though they hadn’t shared a womb, they were one flesh and when time had marched on, their bond strengthened. However, that abruptly ended when his siblings betrayed him and abandonned his body to the vacuum of space.  
  
Cain pondered the loss of memory that occurred after the incident, his Nanomachines frantically working over what he’d later learned was centuries to rebuild his body into some semblance of wholeness. It wasn’t until that shell was discovered by a raven-haired Magus that Cain finally began to understand his own purpose. The veil had been lifted and his kith would pay for their indiscretions.  
  
For all of Isaak’s skill, Cain’s body remained somewhat fragile. Frequent sessions within the biofluid aided the restructuring of tissues but it wasn’t enough. Cain’s hand carded through his pale blonde hair and he opened arctic eyes to the frescoed ceiling. Above him, two Gods were engaged in battle to claim what was left of Earth for themselves, his own likeness arched in tandem with his twin– their sanguine weapons poised to deliver death to the Terran that dared oppose their divinity.  
  
Cain smiled softly at the image as he drew a knee out of the fluid to rest his forearm upon. “Abel,” he murmured, his voice softly echoing off the tiled walls. “Have you forgotten, my brother? A fallen God that now serves the Terran out of some ridiculous notion of atonement.” Cain closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. His gaze once more lit on the figures above and if Cain could have spit on the image of his twin, he would have but he settled for an indignant snort. “Fool,” he growled, a sharp smile blooming behind pale lips. “Never fear, Love. I shall help you reclaim your divinity.” The tip of Cain’s tongue languidly caressed a fang as his eyes narrowed darkly. “We two, as one,” he promised then stood, stepping into the warmed towel Isaak held out for him.  
  
If Abel was apathetic to his true nature, then it stood to reason he wouldn’t balk if it were taken from him. Cain passed an ominous simper to his subordinate then walked past him. The time had come to rein in his wayward brother.


End file.
